Sacred Jewels
The Sacred Jewels are a set of three magical jewels that drive the storyline of , made to resurrect/summon the goddess. They reappear in as key items, used to activate the pedestals in the Forgotten Temple to unlock an area that also leads to a boss battle with a cat-like being — Snowflake. History Godcat apparently left the Jewels behind when she abandoned the world. Presumably she meant for them to be used to summon her so if Catkind was in dire need of help Godcat could come to their aid. In EBF5, one of the two cults that formed around the time of the Great Impact is centered around the Sacred Jewels. It is unclear what their motives are, but they believe the Sacred Jewels to somehow be the key to some sort of salvation. Story-wise, it is unknown how or why the jewels are used to unlock the pathway to Snowflake's area in EBF5, but it is possible that they are simply the only items with enough power to create a portal to a different dimension. Emerald of Life The Greenwood Jewel (EBF4)/'Emerald of Life' (EBF5) is shaped like a leaf. At the beginning of EBF4, the Greenwood Jewel is stolen by a band of cats trying to bring Godcat back, prompting Anna to embark on a quest to recover it (she initially suspected the party, who by that point had developed a reputation for robbery and was spotted in the area). This effectively puts into the motion the entirety of the game's events. In EBF5, the Emerald of Life can be found in the underground area of the Redpine Town Mausoleum. Sapphire of Dreams The Whitefall Jewel (EBF4)/'Sapphire of Dreams' (EBF5), is a blue gemstone shaped like a cross-shaped snowflake. In EBF4, it is stolen by a pack of cats shortly before the party arrives in Whitefall. Barring a visiting mage, no one seems particularly worried. In EBF5, the Sapphire of Dreams is found in the underground area in the Hope Harbor weapons shop, past where the Thief is blocking the path. Ruby of Death The Goldenbrick Jewel (EBF4)/'Ruby of Death' (EBF5), is a red gemstone shaped like a flame. In EBF4, it is stolen by a horde of cats just as the party arrives in Goldenbrick Resort. The party attempts to fend off the cats, but the cats carrying the jewels (somehow) escape and make it to the top of the Temple of Godcat, where Godcat herself awaits her resummoning. In EBF5, the Ruby of Death is found beneath a certain very wealthy man's house in Greenwood Village. Trivia * In EBF4, the jewels are also used as medal icons for completing the game's standard mode (Greenwood Jewel), New Game Plus (Whitefall Jewel) and New Game Plus Plus (Goldenbrick Jewel). * The three Sacred Jewels are most likely a reference to either the Triforce or the Spiritual Stones from The Legend of Zelda series. Both have the same color scheme and the Spiritual Stones in particular have a very similar set of aesthetics. ** The Sacred Jewels are also similar to the Triforce in that they both can be used to unleash untold power. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5